Many document processing operations exist that require an image of each document for data processing, archival, or other purposes. For example, in processing bank checks through the commercial banking system, it is desirable to digitally record images of bank checks for data processing and archival purposes. Additionally, it also is desirable to verify the quality of a captured image before the check leaves the possession of the image recording entity. In this way, documents which were not properly imaged may be re-recorded before being destroyed or otherwise taken out of possession of the entity requiring the image.
Electronic check images serve many purposes in check processing. For example, paper checks can be truncated early in the check clearing process if replaced by a suitable electronic check image. Then, the check can be cleared based in the electronic image rather than the paper document. Truncating the paper checks early in the process reduces transportation costs related to moving paper checks among the various banks and other check processors who participate in the process. Check images also can be archived electronically in place of paper checks for later retrieval, if needed.
A relatively new use for electronic check images is to produce a substitute paper check from electronic images of the original paper check. Under the Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act (the “Act”), a paper substitute check meeting specified requirements is the legal equivalent of an original paper check and includes all the information contained on the original check, and a receiving institution is required to accept the substitute check for payment. The Act facilitates check truncation by creating a new negotiable instrument called the substitute check, which permits banks to truncate original checks, to process check information electronically, and to deliver substitute checks to banks that want to continue receiving paper checks.
By agreement, banks also can accept electronic check images as proper presentment for payment. In that case, the check processor can accept image cash letter deposits and can create image cash letter presentment files from items deposited both electronically and physically for forward collection and return.
For an electronic image to be used for any of the previously discussed purposes, the check image must be of sufficient quality to provide the necessary information for each purpose. For example, a substitute check must meet the requirements of the Accredited Standards Committee (“ANS”) X9.100 to be considered the legal equivalent of a paper check. Accordingly, check images used to produce a substitute check must be of sufficient quality to produce a paper document meeting that standard. Additionally, check images used for electronic check processing must meet the standards set forth in ANS X9.37 regarding the electronic exchange of check and image data.
Conventional methods exist for assessing the quality of a captured electronic image. According to one conventional method, an image quality analysis (“IQA”) engine can analyze the quality of captured electronic images. The IQA engine 116 can produce a rating that indicates the quality of the electronic images. For example, the IQA may rate each electronic image on a quality scale of Blank or M or P or E or U or a range of 0 to 9. A Blank can indicate an image was present without a 54 record and the IQA engine analysis was not performed. An M indicates that an image was not provided to the IQA engine 116. A P indicates that an image was present with a 54 record reflecting a usable, acceptable quality image and the IQA engine analysis was not performed. An E indicates that an image was present with either a 54 record reflecting a usable, acceptable quality image or the 54 record was not available, and the IQA engine analysis failed. A U indicates that there was an image present with a 54 record reflecting either an unusable or unacceptable image. A rating of “9” can indicate a high-quality image, while a rating of “0” can indicate a very low quality image.
The image quality rating for each image can be compared to an accept/reject image quality threshold to determine whether the respective images are acceptable. Images having an image quality rating the meets the threshold are accepted, and images having an image quality rating below the threshold are rejected.
Conventional image quality analysis methods have several deficiencies. For example, all images are treated the same. The images are either accepted or rejected based on the same threshold value. Even if an image could be of low quality for its intended purpose, it is rejected based on the quality threshold set for all images. Thus, the conventional methods do not analyze image quality using different image quality thresholds based on the destination, intended use, or other characteristic of the image.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method for assessing image quality of electronic images based on the destination, intended use, characteristic, or other purpose of the images. Additionally, a need exists for further analyzing rejected images to determine whether those images are suitable for their intended use.